


Cookies

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: OT5 Baking Christmas treats for family and friends. Written for learashi.I hope this is okay. It’s not exactly what you asked for since they bake for a charity, but I had fun imagining them baking and making complete chaos out of a kitchen doing so ;)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [learashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/gifts).



“Whose idea was this again?” Nino asked with a groan as he stared at his sticky fingers. “More flour, Aiba,” he added with a sigh as he stared at the dough he was supposed to be kneading (supposed too because it was way too wet to be able to knead it properly).

“The agency’s,” Sho said with an amused chuckle as he read over the recipe he wanted to try with a concentrated frown on his face. He took the jar of sugar and a spoon to put it into his mixture when Jun’s hand shot out, taking the pot from him. 

“That’s the salt,” Jun said in a deadpanned voice when Sho shouted undignified in surprise and anger. “And unless you wanted to make salt dough for ornaments it will ruin whatever you planned. We told you, the big jar is the sugar the small the salt,” he explained as he reached over their leader who was sticking bits of chocolate dough into his mouth.

“Thank you,” Sho said with a frown as he stared at the two jars. He didn’t get why they even had to take out the salt. Cookies weren’t supposed to get salt into them, he thought.

“Still we could have just bought cookies. Nobody would have seen the difference,” Nino tried again as he elbowed Ohno to get him to stop tasting the dough. “Knead and don’t eat it. You’ll get a stomach ache. There is baking powder in that dough,” he said with a frown. 

“But it tastes nice. And I have to check. What if Sho-kun put something wrong in the dough?”

“Hey!” Sho shouted at the jab from their leader a betrayed look on his face. 

“Since that is the first one he does…” Nino said with a small snicker. They had made Sho prepare nuts and other things that needed to be cut or peeled for their cookies before now. Sadly no preparation needed to be done anymore until the dough that still needed to chill. That was if there was something left after Aiba’s and Ohno’s taste tries. 

“Finish that dough and put it in the fridge,” Jun said to Ohno who looked up with a pout but then nodded when he saw the glare in Jun’s eyes. Better to not make the other angry, he thought. 

“We are supposed to take pictures to go with the cookies so they would see. Besides, it’s fun. We can make some for the family as well as we go. And I thought you liked baking cookies,” Jun added to Nino who furrowed his brows at those words, before shouting out in joy when the dough finally was manageable and beginning to get smooth and together. 

“Whoever told you that had been lying,” Nino said smoothly as he deposited the ball of dough he had created on a piece of plastic wrapper that Aiba had already prepared. 

Aiba snickered at his words, sharing a small look with Jun, who looked at them in amusement. “So your mother lies?” Aiba asked innocently, cackling when Nino swore loudly, which in turn spooked Sho so much that he sent the jar with almond flour flying. 

They all stopped what they were doing, staring at the tabletop that had now a light dusting of white all over it. 

“Oops?” Sho said almost in a whisper shrieking when Jun’s eyes settled on him, trying hard to stop Nino from laughing out loud because most of the flour somehow landed on the youngest band member. 

“Sakurai Sho, I swear I will kill you,” Jun threatened with a glare stomping over to him just to be stopped by Ohno who held him around the waist. 

“Don’t. Think of the cookies if blood gets into the dough,” he tried when Jun glared down at their leader. 

“Yeah think of the poor children that would have to eat those,” Nino added while trying hard to stop the laughter.

Jun sighed a little as he deflated, he supposed the others were right. Killing Sho would do nothing, and it would also look strange on the pictures. He rubbed his face as he heard the shutter of a camera at those thoughts, glaring at Aiba who was cackling in silent mirth. Somehow the camera had ended up in Aiba’s hands since SHo had wanted to do his cookies. As Nino and Jun were the only ones who more or less regularly baked cookies with their family (for Nino it had been years since last time, but oh well, he could read recipes rather well), and Ohno tended to take mostly strange (he called them artistic) pictures, it had only left Aiba in charge for them now. 

“It will make them smile,” Aiba said as he hid behind the table, holding out the camera when Jun tried to get to him, looking menacing. Ohno tightened his arms around Jun’s waist on cue, making the youngest stop in his tracks again. 

“He’s right, and you know it. Laugh and make Sho clean it up,” Ohno offered. 

“You’re right. Aiba can you make coffee?”

“Yup, on it,” Aiba saluted as he ran off to the direction of the coffee maker.

“But my dough,” Sho said in a whiny voice. 

“You can finish it and put it in the fridge,” Ohno said with a smile. “I can help, okay? That way, we’ll be faster.”

Sho brightened up a little bit before he nodded, showing Ohno the recipe of his favourite cookies and Ohno finished most of it while Sho started cleaning the table and floor under Jun’s watch. 

Nino clapped his hands when he was done, closing the door of the fridge with a bang. “Now they need to chill for a bit. First dough is ready in ten, enough time to preheat the oven and enjoy the coffee,” he said, watching as Jun nodded, checking the first cookie recipe they had prepared for the right heat and then settled down on a high chair at the counter a bit away of the table they were working on. The others joined him, and Aiba pulled them close to take a selfie with his camera. 

—

“Leader let me go,” Nino said as he wriggled away from Ohno’s hand. Ohno pouted as he looked down at the gingerbread men he was currently decorating. The baking had mostly gone without a hitch. Most cookies looked good even if some were a little dark around the etches, telling everybody who would be interested that they had been preoccupied for that batch (there had been a bit of an explosion with a press full of dough because Aiba had forgotten to open the latch), but nothing was burnt or inedible. 

“But I want to make Arashi gingerbread men,” Ohno pouted, and Nino rolled his eyes. 

“And you are holding my face, why?”

“Because I need to paint your moles perfectly.”

“Just put a dot on the chin and give it yellow clothes. Everybody will recognise,” Jun mumbled while Nino sighed, keeping still as Ohno stared at him with his tongue poking out between his lips. 

“But he has more. You too, you are next,” Ohno declared as he finally let Nino go who stepped back to put the last of the cookies in bowls for them to decorate. 

“No way, do mine in purple, and it’s fine.”

“Don’t forget thick eyebrows,” Aiba spoke up from where he was decorating some Christmas trees with green icing and colourful edible pearls. 

“You’re a menace,” Jun mumbled as he concentrated on piping the icing on the snowflakes and sprinkle some glitter on top. 

Nino giggled as he grabbed the camera from the side, taking a few pictures of them, before turning to Sho. His giggling turned to snicker as he saw the awful icing work Sho did on his cookies and took a few pictures before sitting down and taking the snowmen cookies. He was still chuckling to himself as he remembered the hairy Totoro from so many years ago and started to decorate the snowmen so that they had similarities to them until Sho realised what he was doing and tried to stop him with an angry yell. 

There was laughter as a few more pictures were being taken until Aiba’s voice reminded them that they had to finish these cookies before the night. They all settled down again decorating cookies as much as they were able too and putting them in lovely Christmas themed small plastic bags, closed with string and enough space for the staff later deciding on which pictures to put on each bag. 

“I’m knackered,” Aiba moaned as he sat down on a chair, after closing the last of the bags. 

“Yup, me too,” Nino agreed, leaning heavily against the back of his chair, massaging his back slightly. He had been standing half bowed way too much and too long for today. He closed his eyes, moaning happily when Jun’s fingers found his shoulders and his neck, digging in and massaging the tight muscles there. It didn’t help much with the back pain, but it helped him to uncurl his body and straighten up as much as he could, which in turn helped his lower back a lot. 

“How about dinner?” Sho asked as he placed the last washed utensil to the side where Ohno was standing and drying them off so that the staff didn’t have to do too much when they came in the next day to prepare the bags to be sent to the children’s home as part of Johnny’s charity organisation. 

“Sounds good, any idea where?” Ohno asked, rubbing his grumbling stomach. Cookies were good, but they were not enough to fill him up. 

“There is a restaurant close by I wanted to try,” Sho said with a grin. 

“Is there any way we would get a reservation though?”

Sho nodded as an answer, pulling out his phone. “I already called them yesterday to ask for a free room for tonight when I heard about this activity and where it would be held,” he explained. “It’s reserved for us in around thirty minutes. So enough time to clean up as much as we could and then we can go.”

“No sushi restaurant, right?” Jun asked with a glance to Nino, who shrugged. He was okay with sushi restaurants. There would be dishes he could eat beside raw fish things.

“Of course,” Sho agreed. 

Aiba laughed as he jumped up again. “Sounds good. Here the bags for our families. I put them separately,” he explained as he dropped off the bags on top of their bags. 

Nino kept sitting as the rest made sure that their clothes were straight and clean and their hair okay, being just too tired to move around too much and he honestly didn’t care about the state of his clothes. Since this was a private (more or less since they had been alone for the whole day and just taken pictures themselves) thing, he had just chosen some clothes, that were not too faded and didn’t have any holes in them. So he didn’t mind them being dirty and he cared even less the looks of others once they entered the restaurant. 

“Nino, let’s go,” Aiba shouted happily, already handing out his back.

Nino took it wordlessly as he got up and followed the rest out of the little studio they had been in for most of the day.


End file.
